starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick
Mavericks are the primary infiltration units used by the Vaul gaining information on practically anything and everything. In early stages of research, Mavericks replicate the native Koprulu fauna. Usually, most see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru during encounters. In the event of capture or destruction, they disappear in a psi-flash similar to a critically injured Protoss. Though reports of vanishing critters occasionally crop up in certain media, they are often written off as hallucinations or wild stories. The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and cripple enemies before they can muster up a significant retaliation force. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. Now that they have gained enough information from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of all known and unknown races. Recent generations combine Psionics with Nanite and Hardlight technology creating a vaguely humanoid form. Like Zerg changelings, they SHAPESHIFT into the most basic combat units to infiltrate enemy forces and cannot be exposed by any known type of detection equipment. However, they can be revealed if caught under special weapons such as Psionic Storms and EMPs. Using their more offensive abilities also forces Mavericks to reveal themselves, so they tend to fight in situations where there is no other option. By tapping into psionic matter-energy conversion technology, Mavericks temporarily transform into a creature of pure energy capable of jumping into other machines and living beings. Discovered while researching ways to copy Protoss Archon formation, they appear as electrical Zerglings with lightning for their lower limbs. Designated as GLITCHES, their high energy overloads circuitry and nerve systems of possessed hosts causing instant paralysis. Once stunned, Glitches immediately seek out another host before changing back to default form. Very effective against airborne targets, one is enough to force Mothership sized vessels to crash leaving them vulnerable to ground assaults. A well placed Glitch will cause tremendous levels of carnage around clusters of workers, convoys, and even small fleets. Another tactic Mavericks like to use is RAVAGING enemy targets with a concentrated psionic pulse destabilizing them at the subatomic level. Affected units and buildings often appear to have multiple glowing green cracks or scars as if they would shatter from a solid attack. The Ravaging process also makes it impossible for those affected to regenerate health, shields, or energy. Reinforced Neosteel frames and hardened carapaces instantly become sturdy as poor quality glass after being hit. This is a massive asset in preparing enemy bases for invasions. Should the need to eliminate evidence of their existence or self-defense arises, they can create a localized VANISHING POINT similar to an Archon detonating. By confining the explosion within a barrier, Mavericks control the size for multiple types of tasks. In extreme cases such as eliminating a whole squadron or infantry or building, the Vanishing Point leaves a large impression of where it was used. The main drawback of using this ability is that it overloads the user's own molecular structure. Because of the high cost, Mavericks only use it in last resort situations at best. Special abilities: *'SHAPESHIFTING (autocast)' - maverick shapeshifts upon approaching an enemy unit. It takes on the color of the nearby enemy, and the form and wireframe of the basic combat unit of the near by enemy's race. The transformation is temporary and can be undone by using other abilities *'GLITCH' - unit transforms into a Psionic creature that jumps from enemy unit to enemy unit stunning them for 20 seconds. Air targets are forced to the ground and can be treated as ground units *'RAVAGE' - target unit or structure takes double damage from attacks and cannot regenerate health, plasma shields (if present), nor energy for 30 seconds *'VANISHING POINT' - creates a barrier that deals 350 damage to anything within at the cost of 20 HPs Notes Inspirations: * MIB: Reverberating Carbonizer * Terminator: T-1000 and T-X * Beast Wars: Protoform * Stargate: Human form Replicator * Sym-Biotic Titan: Octus * Transformers: Kremzeek * Naruto: Lightning Release: Black Panther and Dust Release * Warcraft III: Crypt fiend and Eredar Warlock * Mass Effect 2: Renegade Shepard * Marvel: Karnak * Star Wars: Shatterpoint * Dragon Ball: Tri-Beam * Gundam Seed - Destiny: Neutron Stampeder Category:Vaul units